


Different Services

by STIKER123



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Emilia has taken notice of a couple of absentees throughout the and so investigates. What she comes across is something she isn't expecting but even more so when she suddenly gets involved.
Relationships: Emilia (Re:Zero)/Reader, Emilia/Ram (Re:Zero), Emilia/Ram/Rem (Re:Zero)/Reader, Emilia/Rem (Re:Zero), Ram (Re:Zero)/Reader, Ram/Rem (Re:Zero), Rem (Re:Zero)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Different Services

It was getting late; the night sky had risen up and the atmosphere of Roswaal manor was very empty. Emilia was making her way to her bedroom with the thought of going to bed a little earlier than usual but there was something on her mind, something involving three other residents of the manor: you, Rem and Ram.

Throughout the day, Emilia has noticed the three of you being absent. Of course Rem and Ram had been fulfilling their duties as servants of the house but you were under no obligation to anything of the sorts, this usually leading to you spending time with Emilia throughout the day unless you were in the company of one or both of the twins. It was clear you had a close connection to them, Emilia picking up on that as she has seen you with the sisters a lot. There had also been some less than subtle hints that Rem had developed a romantic interest with you.

"But where have they been?" The Half Elf wondered to herself as she walked down the hallway to her room, passing yours in the process which was where she heard something. There were noises coming from within, noises that due to the door being closed, Emilia wasn't able to make out clearly. Were you in your room? Had you been in there all day?

Perhaps that was why she hadn't seen much of you, Rem or Ram, perhaps you had fallen in and the two maids were taking care of you. A ping of regret filled Emilia's chest as she hadn't once thought that possibility, thinking to herself that you had been ailing with something and she hadn't made any visits to see how you were. "I should at least check on him now" she thought to herself, thinking that she had to at least see you once through the day and so made her way to the door.

However, Emilia's hand paused over the door handle as she again heard the noises, they didn't sound like you were making them, in fact, Emilia started to recognise the noises as being from Rem but what were the noises? Curiosity bubbled within Emilia as she slowly gripped the door handle and cracked it open, peeking through the slight gap only for her eyes to widen at the sight as well as what she heard.

"You're so aggressive! Is this helping you?!" Rem moaned loudly as she clung to you; her arms were tightly wrapped around your neck as her legs were up in the air, your hips pounding down into hers as you gave deep thrusts into her gripping pussy. Your response to her question was a simple grunt as you focused on your thrusts, hearing Rem moan your name as you fucked her hard all to Emilia's shock as she gasped loudly but not enough to alert you or Rem as you were currently preoccupied with each other.

"I knew Rem had feelings for him, but...they have this kind of relationship?" She thought to herself as she watched you fuck one of the twin maids of the house, your hand holding her head into your shoulder to muffle her voice but still she was loud. That voice that was usually so soft and sweet now sounding so erotic as she moaned, again asking if this was "helping" you? What did that mean?

Emilia had multiple questions but the one at the forefront of her mind was of why she was watching this. Clearly she shouldn't, this was a very personal thing between you and Rem (there still being the question of Ram's whereabouts) and so Emilia should not be watching. But still, the intense way you were thrusting your hips, the position you had Rem in as you fucked her with the lewd, wet noises that resulted from your slapping pelvises, it all intrigued Emilia and left her observing just the kind of relationship you and Rem had.

"Does this help you? If not then feel free t..." You cut Rem off with your lips, kissing her deep as your hips were thrusting even faster, Emilia watching with a hand over her mouth as she felt a wetness forming between her legs at the erotic sight. "Don't worry about me, Rem, what about you?" You countered her question as you leaned into the crook of her neck, asking if you were being too rough but she just had an adoring smile as she held your head.

"Anything to help you, I'll always do my best for you" she cooed between her moans before moaning loudly as you brought her to an orgasm. It was a sight that left Emilia transfixed as she tried to ignore the feeling between her legs. This relationship between you and Rem clearly had sentiment and romance, it not being about senseless sex even with how rough it was. But seriously, what did this have to do with helping you? Emilia wondered this as she bit her lip.

Even as Rem was going through her own orgasm she told you not to stop, to keep going for as long as you needed to which you pecked her lips and knelt up to bring her legs over your shoulders before leaning back down to push them close to her, the intense pounding of Rem accepting pussy only grew more so as you grunted over and over, groaning over and over as you fucked her. It was something that made Emilia forget about any shame as a hand slid between her legs and she started to rub herself through her damp panties.

"What am I doing?" The Half Elf wondered as she bit her lip, stimulating herself at the sight of you fucking a maid of the house with a mixture of intensity and sentiment. You were thrusting hard, fast, deep, a combination which made Rem whine and cry out in pleasure. Emilia was embarrassed, ashamed even, of the fact she found herself with her underwear pulled aside and a finger pumping inside herself.

She watched the show in front of her, masturbating at the erotic sight before watching as you drove a hard thrust deep into Rem's gripping snatch and came inside her. A look of pure delight crossed the maid's face as she clung to you tight, receiving a thick load that quickly started to pool out of her as you withdrew from her freshly creampied cunt.

"Di-did that help at all?" Rem asked breathlessly, flushed in the face and smiling up at you at you before towards your cock was still hard. Seeing how big you were made Emilia blush and bite her lip, lewd thoughts of you doing to her what you did to Rem running through her head, arousing her more as she fingered herself to quench the heat between her legs.

"Hmm, seems it's still hard, hopefully Ram will be back soon and she can help until I recover, sorry I couldn't do much" Rem apologised before you kissed her, saying she did great and asked how she enjoyed it. As you and Rem shared this post-sex conversation that wasn't quite pillow talk as there was suggestion that you'll continue after Rem calms down, Emilia was thinking of what Rem said about Ram coming along to "help" you. Did you have this kind of relationship with her as well?

Emilia's thoughts turned to mental scenes of you having sex with Ram as well, her moans being as loud as Rem's as you fucked her just as intently while still keeping the passion to it with deep kisses. But then the images turned Ram into Emilia herself, her riding your lap as your hands caressed her figure before you pulled her down to mesh your lips together. Her heart pounded at the thoughts; she didn't have those feelings for you, did she?

She couldn't think much of it as a sudden rush of sensation flooded her body as she came, coating her finger and thighs in her juices as she did her best to subdue her moans. Somehow she did that, you and Rem not hearing her as you were locked in a deep kiss. Emilia finally realised that she should get going before someone finds her but was too late.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Came Ram's voice from behind Emilia, the Half Elf's face burning bright red as she was caught. A squeak left her as she looked to the elder of the twin maids before the door to your room was suddenly pulled open and you stood, hard erection out, in front of Ram and Emilia. You first noticed the former and simply greeted her before looking down to see Emilia, a moment of pause falling between you before you shouted and covered yourself.

"Emilia?!" You panicked as she did the same, waving her hands in front of her face as she said it wasn't what it looked like. It was such a cliche line and it was obviously a lie as shown by the slickness of the finger that had been inside her and her flushed face. It was exactly what it looked like; she had been masturbating to the sight of you fucking Rem and there was no way she could excuse it.

Before Emilia could get any words out, Ram stepped past her and took you by the hand to pull you to the bed where she pushed you to sit down and got on her knee in front of you. She didn't speak much until this point but finally voiced herself as she commented how you were still hard, Rem speaking in the background to say that you were amazing.

"Just how strong was the aphrodisiac?" Ram questioned aloud before taking hold of your hard shaft and stroking it a few times before opening her mouth and descending down on your cock. Now Emilia had another erotic show as instead of fucking Rem to a blissful orgasm, Ram was down on her knees giving you a blowjob. Emilia's face was a bright Crimson at the sight and you were clearly embarrassed at her catching you but said that she may be looking for an explanation which she nodded to.

You asked her to at least shut the door and so she stood up and did so before taking a seat in the chair across from your bed and you explained the situation. As it turns out, Ram had made a mistake with the soup she brought you that morning, wanting to try out new ingredients so she picked what she thought were new herbs. As it turns out, the "herbs" were in fact a strong aphrodisiac substance which kicked in very quickly.

Ram, seeing this was her mistake, offered to help you with it and, before you realised it at the point, was soon riding your lap through multiple orgasms of her own while you only reached two yourself. The noises from your room brought about Rem's attention and she was shocked at the sight of you and her sister having sex, feeling conflicted on the reason at first due to the romantic interests she had in but but took this as the time to express those feelings by offering to help you as well.

As can be seen, it was clear the aphrodisiac was some strong stuff as throughout the day, Rem and Ram had taken to their duties but returned to your room between them to try and get through the effects of the aphrodisiac. "You're saying he's been like this all day?" Emilia asked with a face rivaling a tomato, thinking how that does (in a strange way) explain her not seeing much of the three of you but it still seemed unreal.

"Yes, I have disposed of the herbs that caused this and burned the plant where I found them to prevent further mix ups, taking time between my duties to tend to him and let Rem have a break or tend to her own duties, she has been very eager to help him herself but that's just because she loves him" Ram explained during a pause from the blowjob she was giving you, stroking your cock in place as she looked to Emilia who was rubbing her thighs together.

"What about you, Ram? You can't just be doing all this out of some sort of repentance, do you have those feelings for him too?" She asked and the pink haired maid went tight lipped before saying that her feelings weren't to be discussed at the moment before she again returned to sucking your cock. Her head bobbed in your lap as you felt the heat from her blush, your hand in her hair as you moaned from her mouth. You had received a few blowjobs from Ram during the day and her mouth felt amazing, you telling her this which only made her radiate more heat from her cheeks.

Emilia could only watch really at the sight of your Ram sucking your dick which had not too long ago (and apparently repeatedly during the day) been inside Rem. Speaking of the second twin, Rem as knelt up at your side, cum still slipping down her thighs, and was locked in another kiss with you that seemed more gentle and intimate compared to the intense fucking between you not too long ago. Emilia could only watch really at this but she felt a heat between her legs, her pussy aching at the sight as she bit her bottom lip. Did she want to join in as well?

You, Rem and Ram each took notice of this with Rem being the first to extend the invitation for Emilia to join in, saying that it was a very pleasurable experience for her and Ram even if the main goal was to get the aphrodisiac out of your system. Ram also lifted her mouth of your cock again, stroking your dick as she looked to Emilia to give her thoughts on it; "he's like an insatiable beast with how he has been ravaging both me and Rem, it feels amazing and you will surely feel euphoria even if your legs may feel numb afterwards" she said with the description making you purse your lips and Emilia stutter her response.

"I-I don't know how to respond to this" she spoke with a fluorescent glow in her cheeks, biting her lip as she watched Ram again return to sucking your cock while also fondling your balls as you moaned. Your hand reached down into her hair as you enjoyed the feeling of her mouth working you over before Rem had started to kiss you again, letting your hand around her waist as you caressed her body. This was all in front of Emilia and she was rubbing her soaked thighs together to try and create some friction, she was getting more and more turned in by the second.

What was she to do? Just watching what was happening was so arousing for her that she was finding herself wanting to join in more and more. Eventually Emilia could take no more and spoke up; "please let me join in!" She exclaimed with a blush as you and Rem looked to her, Ram still focusing on the blowjob, before Rem stood up and moved over to Emilia.

"For the time that Ram is tending to him, I'll be sure to get you ready" she said before Emilia squeaked as the blue haired maid knelt down and pulled her panties away, exposing her wetness before a slimy sensation ran over her folds as Rem started to lick her pussy. This made Emilia blush more as she moaned softly from the way Rem was using her tongue, you watching with pursed lips at the sight before feeling Ram's lips move from around your shaft to suck on your balls and you looked to see her staring up at you, a near longing gaze in her eyes.

Her hand was jerking your cock rapidly, using the lubrication from Rem's juices and her saliva to allow her to glide along your cock, Ram could see you were close, your face scrunching up as you groaned before you gave the verbal warning and she again closed her mouth on your prick just as you came.

You shot your load (having lost count of how many times you came already that day) into Ram's mouth and she swallowed it down before lifting her head back. "Did that help you in any way, Sir?" She asked with that formal title before looking to your still hard erection and a glow appeared in her cheeks. Ram was astounded that you were still raring to go after having made you cum so many times that day, how strong was that herb's aphrodisiac? It was unreal but it didn't stop Ram from standing up and lifting her maid outfit to expose her pussy to you again.

Considering the fact she has had to visit you numerous times that day, Ram decided that she may as well forgo her underwear so she could be more prepared. She then shifted herself to straddle your lap and wasted no time in taking you into her, feeling her pussy close around you again as she moaned. Your arms went around her waist as she took you into her for the umpteenth time that day, holding her close as you glanced over to Rem and Emilia.

Emilia was shuddering from the way Rem was licking her pussy and paying attention to her clit, the Half Elf's hands holding the maid's head in place as she quivered from the pleasurable sensation. You couldn't help but smile a little at the look of embarrassed enjoyment on Emilia's face as her blush was really cute but also rather indecent considering the scenario that was before you. But for now you returned your attention to Ram as she asked if you were ready to continue again and your hands took hold of her hips as you looked into her uncovered eye.

"Ready when you are'' you said and she responded by moving herself in your lap, rolling back and forth to rub your cock around her vaginal walls. It wasn't like she needed time to adjust but Ram was just pacing herself as judging by the way you were fucking Rem before, you could get pretty rough and though Ram enjoyed the intensity of when you had her pinned on the bed before, she wanted to enjoy something steady for now.

You had no qualms with this and leaned into her shoulder when you lightly kissed her neck as she moaned softly, your hands holding her waist firmly as you suckled on a spot you had targeted a lot that day and Ram's arms moved to hug your head in place. You couldn't see it but she had a content smile on her face at how close you were, it being rather obvious that she too held strong affections towards you. But Ram knew of her sister's feelings and being the caring sibling she was, she held her feelings aside for so long until the early morning of this day where she saw an opportunity to enjoy you for herself with "innocent" intentions to amend her mistake.

If she was to be honest though; Ram may have been letting herself enjoy it all too much as she kept getting to the point where she nearly blurts out her true feelings. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to avoid it for much longer but will it be bad if she confessed? It's not like Rem has been opposed to you having sex with her, even inviting Emilia to join.

For now though, Ram just focused on helping you with your "problem" as she started to bounce herself in your lap, hearing Emilia's moans in the background but kept her attention on the feeling of your cock pushing into her welcoming pussy. Your hands were on her waist as you helped bounce Ram against you before one ran up to hold her head into your shoulder as you sucked on her neck more which made the pink haired maid moan more as you targeted that specific spot.

For the numerous times you had fucked Ram during the day you had found her sweet spot and so made it a point to target said sport just to boost Her sensitivity. "S-sir, not there" she gasped (as she had numerous times that day) but the way she hugged your head in place always showed that she was bluffing, that she enjoyed the sensation. So as you began thrusting in time with her bounces, making Ram hug you tighter, you kept sucking on her neck as your hands slipped down to her ass.

From her seat, Emilia watched the intimate way you held Ram, hearing soft moans from the elder of the twin maids while feeling Rem's tongue invading her pussy. It made Emilia moan more herself, her head leaning back as her leg wrapped behind Ram's head, almost trapping it but that just gave signal that she was enjoying it very much. Rem was a dutiful made, always ready to work hard and so she did just that for Emilia while hearing her sister moan from her moment with you.

Ram was trying hard to keep her composure, having experienced how intensely you could fuck her and how incredible it felt, she was close to just shoving you onto your a do and bucking her hips to get that rush of pleasure again but then the way you held ear her close made her halt. She didn't know what to do; let her desires do the talking or savour the sensation of intimacy.

You helped Ram find her answer when you gave a sudden deep thrust upwards, penetrating deep and making her voice rise into a shout only to then impulsively shove her lips against yours to muffle herself. This knocked you onto your back but never caused halt to your movements, actually it got you both into more heated rhythms as Ram couldn't help herself as she tasted your lips. She could only buck her hips wildly as your hands slid up her outfit to grope her ass which earned a whine into the kiss as your cock plunged deeper into her pussy, harder thrusts rattling the elder maid.

The sudden wail of pleasure made both Rem and Emilia look and observe the way you and Ram were now going at it, Rem even smiling at the fact Ram was kissing you. She was no fool, she knew her sisters' inclinations towards you and even though they conflicted with her own, she felt content with the idea of sharing you with her kin (plus Emilia depending on how things turn out).

"Are you finally being honest, sister?" Rem asked and Ram looked back to her, still moaning from the deep thrusts she was receiving. "I know how you feel for him, don't hide it, I'll happily share him with you" the blue haired maid said before casually going back to servicing Emilia who was on the cusp of climax herself.

As for you and Ram, the two of you were again locked in a kiss but this time you initiated it and she happily slipped in. With her sister's approval to express her true feeling to you, Ram indulged in all she could as she held your face while tangling her tongue with yours. The kiss only parted due to you changing to position so Ram was on her hands and knees, skirt flipped up with you burying your cock inside her and just thrusting away to make her moan louder and louder. You were even hunched over just so you could suck on her neck again, making her arms buckle so she had her face against the mattress with her ass up.

It was an indecent sight considering she was a maid of the house but Ram was enjoying it so much that shame and dignity were at the back of her mind, she just wanted to let you fuck her not only to let you work the aphrodisiac out of her system (a fact she was very close to forgetting) but also just to enjoy the way you ravaged her. You weren't holding much back now, just thrusting away so that the clapping of flesh on flesh reverberated around the room.

"Ram'' you groaned her name and she bit her lip at the fact before gasping as you tugged her arms behind her back, pulling her up against your chest and leaning around to lock your lips to hers again. Ram could feel every twitch of your cock, her vaginal walls clenching tightly around you as a sign that she was close as well.

"Please, Sir, let's finish together" she gasped as you parted the kiss, a hazy gaze in her eyes before your arms wrapped around her body and you gave another deep thrust into Ram just to set her off. Three orgasms were met at this point, you and Ram timing yours together with Emilia also climaxing in the background. You filled Ram with another thick load of cum as she soaked your shaft in her juices, her legs feeling weak from the intense way you fucked her at the end but she had a content smile as you laid her onto the bed.

"I hoped that helped you, Sir" she smiled, hand caressing your cheek before you pecked her lips and replied that you hoped she enjoyed it just as much before you stepped back. As Ram laid on the bed catching her breath, you looked to Emilia and Rem with the former coming down from her climax as Rem stood up and looked to you and then to her sister. She smiled and stepped closer to kiss you, thanking you for making Ram happy before she went over to sit with her sister as you looked to Emilia.

She stood with a fluorescent glow in her cheeks from what she witnessed and experienced but there was also a glint in her eyes as she looked at you. "Do you want to join in more?" You nervously asked and she bit her lip and poked to the side, questioning herself on if she wanted it. Did she want it? Why did she want it? Just what did she think of you really?

Emilia pondered these things as her feet carried her forward, her hand reaching into yours until she was pressed against you. "What am I doing? Do I really think of him like that?" She wondered as she looked into your eyes before the distance between you closed and you met in a soft kiss, Emilia slowly reaching to hold onto you as she was the one to push closer and you backed up towards the bed before spinning the two of you around. The Half Elf looked at you with a glow in her cheeks as you reached for her outfit to slowly help Emilia out of it, taking your time so she could back out if she wished but soon enough she was naked in front of you and the twin maids.

Emilia covered herself with her arms, blushing brightly as she looked at you before dropping her arms to the side and asked what she should do next to which you gently laid her down on the bed and said for her to relax. You then proceeded to kiss her again, crawling down her body as you kissed her figure and she bit her lip before feeling Rem and Ram hold her hands, the twin's assuring her to relax as you kissed your way down between her legs.

You lifted Emilia's legs up over your shoulders and leaned between them, kissing just around her labia before you flicked your tongue over her folds. A sharp gasp left Emilia at this before she moaned as you started licking away at her pussy, looking up at her as she bit her lip. You were still taking your time, still giving Emilia the chance to stop this if she wanted but she was wanting it more to continue than stop as your tongue felt really good. She even pushed her hips forward just to give you the signal that she was committed to continuing this and so you delved into deeper efforts.

You pulled Emilia a little as you pushed your head further between her legs, lapping away at her slick folds, tasting her juices and even a bit of Rem on her as you ate her out and Emilia twisted at this. "His finger...feels so good" she gasped and Rem commented how you seemed very skilled with your tongue, Ram saying that you will bring her great pleasure as both sisters held Emilia's hands.

With the twins' support, Emilia relaxed again, or at least bets she could, as your tongue ran along her pussy lips, making her moan before she was suddenly advanced in by Rem and Ram who both leaned and took one of Emilia's nipples each onto their mouths. This left the Half Elf on the receiving end of a three pronged attack of pleasure; most of it came from you as you expertly ate her out while the twin maids of the how's suckled at her tits, Emilia could only twist and moan at this with her legs closing behind your head and even pulling you further between them.

You rubbed Emilia's thighs as she did this, sliding your tongue over her clit before reaching a hand and parting her pussy lips for you to penetrate her with your tongue. Emilia's eyes shot open as she grit her teeth, your tongue felt so warm and it was inside her? No, she couldn't handle that, she couldn't help but cum the instant your oral organ dared invade her depths but still you kept going.

"Does it feel good? He has a certain ability to use his tongue for his typically unimpressive skill set" Ram said with her harsher phrasing in spite of the fact she revealed herself to be enamoured with you, but that was just Ram as she was never the best with phrasing. "Yes, when you proceed further I know he will make you feel really good" Rem concurred, not even mentioning her sister's rude terminology as the maids both continued suckling on Emilia's tits as she twisted and writhed before being unable to help herself and exclaimed how she needed you now.

It was embarrassing, maybe not as much as the fact she was caught masturbating to you fucking Rem, maybe not as embarrassing as watching Ram ride your cock with an emamoured look while she herself was being eaten out by Rem, hell it wasn't as embarrassing as you eating her out with the twin maids sucking on her nipples but the needy tone in her otherwise distinguished voice was embarrassing. But you didn't tease Emilia, instead you swirl your tongue around her vaginal walls a few more times, making her tremble, before sliding to your feet and moving between her legs as Rem and Ram moved back.

You looked Emilia in the eyes, a serious expression as you asked if she was sure she wanted this and she responded impulsively. She wasn't sure what made her, whether it be her heart or lust, but Emilia pulled you down to kiss her, eyes clenched shut as she whimpered from embarrassment but when your hand reached to her cheek it was to gently cup it. You returned the kiss with a gentleness, dancing your lips together as you guided yourself to her entrance.

Emilia's heart was beating faster as she felt the tip of your cock part her folds; with one swift motion you could be buried inside her, in an instant you could have her in a similarly, and quite indecently shameful, position as she found you fucking Rem. You could just as easily start fucking Emilia as you had the twins but instead of slamming balls deep into her from the get go...you slowly inserted yourself. You held Emilia into the gentle kiss you shared as you slowly penetrated her, her tightness wrapping around you as she opened her eyes to look into yours while your lips moved together.

"He won't rush you, even with Rem and I insisting that we'd let him do as he pleases, he started gentle, the situation gradually escalated until he became a beast of carnal desires that ravaged us both to his heart's contents as we shamelessly exposed our own indecent sides but he was very tender when relieving us of our virginity" Ram said, her phrasing a terrible as ever but it got the point across. You weren't rushing Emilia, in fact she got the feeling that you were slowly penetrating her to give her chances of backing out if she changed her mind. She could back out but her heart was set on this and so Emilia helped put that point across by wrapping her legs around you and pulling you to fully penetrate her.

It hurt, quite a lot actually but that because of the way she pulled you to penetrate her. You helped Emilia relax quickly as you hugged her close, making her feel warm as she took in your scent. You held Emilia close, kissing along her neck before whispering that you were going to start moving and she nodded, loosening her grip on you as she laid back and you knelt up between her legs and started to thrust into her.

Like Ram had said, you started off gentle and Emilia definitely appreciated that as your cock felt so big inside her that she was still taking the time to adjust. You helped ease her into a rhythm as your hands held her hips while your own pumped back and forth, her slick walls wrapping and sucking your coke back inside her as she laid on the bed with her eyes closed. It felt really good, not to the degree in which you fucked Rem and Ram but Emilia knew that she would soon experience the intensity of such carnal desires, for now she enjoyed a more intimate pace as she moaned your name before again feeling Rem and Ram at work.

The twin maids again started to suckle on Emilia's tits, making her moan as she gripped the bed sheets before their hands started to roam her naked body. The Half Elf twisted and writhed as the nimble fingers of the maids traversed her figure, Ram's slipping down between Emilia's legs to rub her clit as you were thrusting at a steady pace.

You watched the sight before you; Rem and Ram put their own efforts into making Emilia feel good and the way the Half Elf moaned was a real turn on as you added a but of a pace to your thrusts which made her back arch as she moaned louder only to be silenced by Rem who kissed her. Emilia was taken by surprise at this but reciprocate the gesture before Ram joined in as you tugged Rem to your side. The younger of the twin maids' arms wrapped around your shoulder as she pushed the kiss deeper, becoming more daring as she slipped her tongue in and giggled as you fought back.

You held Emilia's waits with one hand as the other ran around Rem's waist to pull her closer and she gazed into your eyes, brushing her hair back for a moment as she broke the kiss to whisper that she loved you. "Is all this helping to ease your problem?" She asked and you kissed her before saying that you weren't exactly sure, it was difficult to be sure really but that was fine. Rem would happily let you fuck her all night long as you made her feel really good.

"I'm happy that they are also feeling good" she said as she looked to Ram and Emilia who were touching each other as they made out before Rem swapped places with her sister so you were locking lips with Ram, pulling her as close as you had her twin and she eagerly returned the kiss with a boldness that allowed her to take control and swirl her tongue in your mouth. This was as you felt Emilia's legs tug you deeper inside her and you pried them from around you so as to deliver a plethora of deep thrusts that rattled her to the core as you made out with Ram.

"Is it wrong that I no longer regret my mix up this morning?" The older of the twin maids asked as she parted the kiss and you chuckled, shaking your head as you replied that you didn't mind the outcome. This made Ram smile as she cupped your face in hands, caressing your cheeks before saying she loved you just like Rem had and you returned the lime before pecking her lips and saying for her and Rem to rest a little as you focus in Emilia, a suggestion Ram nodded to as she pulled her sister aside only for them to keep each other occupied in more incestuous was as they ended up in the 69 position.

You and Emilia watched the sisters eat each other before focusing on one another again as you leaned down to capture her lips again, Emilia did pull back from this one but only to say that you could be a little rougher now. "I'm certain I can handle it and if it helps with your...problem then I'll happily allow you to be as rough as you were with them" she said as she motioned to Rem and Ram.

"Are you sure?" You asked and Emilia cupped your face just like Ram had, brushing her thumbs over your cheeks before pushing her lips against yours in a deep kiss, surrendering to the demands of her heart which had resigned to the obvious affections she had for you. It was an unorthodox way for Emilia to realise she had romantic interests in you but she couldn't complain as it felt so good that she was happy in letting you fuck her. And fuck her you did as you took a firm hold on Emilia's hips and drove your cock deep into her, finally burying yourself balls deep into her gripping snatch and she threw her head back to expose her neck for you to latch your lips onto and suck on.

Was it more than what she expected? Perhaps Emilia couldn't find any words to complain as you started thrusting with a vigorous intensity, sucking on her neck before capturing her lips again just short on leaving a hickey. Rem and Ram had ceased their reciprocal cunnilingus on one another to behold the sight of Emilia clinging so desperately to you, both sisters blushing at the sight before continuing their incestuous acts by scissoring, bringing their pussies together as they watched you fuck Emilia.

"I-it feels...so good" Emilia thought, her mental comments a little broken by the intensity of your thrusts and she ended up digging her nails into your back, scratching you as you groaned. "I'm sorry" she moaned but you said it was fine, focusing more on the clenching of her vaginal walls around your cock as you grunted.

"Emilia, I..." You were cut off with a deep kiss from the Half Elf as she stared into your eyes, a loving affection in her gaze as she silently (via not explicitly stating as her moans made up the noise) told you to cum inside her. She wanted to experience the warmth of your load flooding her, flooding her just like it had Rem and Ram through the day. "He's been like this all day, what herb did Ram pick up?" Emilia wondered as she remembered the fact but was brought to focus on your mutual orgasms as you gave a thrust that triggered her climax also.

Emilia's vaginal walls clenched around your dick, milking you of your load and you grunted as she whined from the creampied flooding her orifice, her eyes glazing from the sensation as she held you tight before feeling you collapse atop her, exhaustion having finally caught up with you after a very very active day.

"Are you finally satisfied?" Ram asked in a near condescending tone of voice but was actually a little disappointed as she wouldn't have minded one more go. You responded with a groan before withdrawing yourself from Emilia as she laid there panting, breathless and relishing the afterglow of climax. You had finally gotten the aphrodisiac out of your system as shown by your erection finally going down, after a whole day, jeez that stuff was strong!

You laid down on the bed by Emilia's side just as Rem and Ram came from their scissoring and they joined the two of you only to both go down and start licking your softening penis and you looked to Emilia who smiled at you. "Talk about a long day" you laughed weakly while enjoying Rem and Ram's tongues on your dick while Emilia leaned into kiss you, pulling back to say that she looked forward to doing this with you again as she looked down at Rem and Ram who crawled up to you and kissed you as well.

"I'll remind you that I burned the plant where I picked the herb so there won't be any more mix ups" Ram said and you replied how that was fine, saying that you don't think you'd ever be able to do all this for a whole day again. "Wow, saying it out loud makes me realise now how unrealistic it is" you said with your three lovers smiling in amusement at how you just realised that.

"Well it doesn't mean we won't do this again right?" Rem asked and you kissed her, saying that this wasn't the last time at all. "It would seem unfair if me and Rem and more fun" Ram said as she looked to Emilia who smuggled close to you, saying that she looked forward to the next time you had sex as well before she and the twins realised you and fallen asleep from exhaustion and they each smiled.

Rem, Ram and Emilia each got themselves comfortable as they too drifted off to sleep, each of them satisfied by varying degrees. It's safe to say that this was definitely a day day.


End file.
